Lost Wind
by PACKRAT
Summary: Zech and noin are on a mission but something goes wrong. Song fic of the song Wind Beneath My Wings. It's my first.


Lost Wind  
By: Packrat  
Song : Wind Beneath My Wings  
Parings:6x9  
Disclamer: I Don't own the song neither do I own the characters   
  
  
  
It was all a mistake. A stupid miscalculation on his part, and it had cost him.  
  
It was a simple mission. Miners and technicians living in a distant asteroid had staged a rebellion. It was a relatively small one, and the World Nation wanted it suppressed as soon as possible when it became evident that negotiations wouldn't work. Une had given him the mission, with Noin as back-up. They were to lead a small number of preventor agents to go against the workers.  
  
They had planned it through. It was supposed to be over in a matter of minutes. They did not expect mere miners to overwhelm them.  
  
It was late at night when they reached the meteorite, and they immediately proceeded with the plan. They were to surround the living quarters where majority of the population resided. The night guards, he had assumed, would be easily overpowered and would surrender.  
  
He didn't pay much heed to Noin's advice and had assured her that everything would go as planned.   
  
Things didn't proceed as planned. They were able secure the living quarters, but they hadn't expected the night guards to engage them using the mining equipment.   
  
It was chaos. It was hours before they managed to get things under control thankfully, no one was seriously injured, and it was then that he noticed the absence of his comrade. He proceeded to the main control room of the meteorite. It was where the navigational systems were located. He passed through seemingly endless halls and at length he finally reached the main control room. He heard Noin's melodious voice before he entered. The tension in her normally calm voice, though he couldn't make out her words, kept him from entering, and he cautiously peeked in the open doorway. It was a spacious room, and housed only one main control panel. Noin was in his direct line of sight.   
  
She was speaking to someone to the left side. He peeked in further and saw one of the miners pointing a gun at Noin with his right hand while his left was tinkering with the control panel. He caught Noin's eye, and she spoke in louder voice, "Initiating the self-destruct mechanism on this meteorite won't do much good," Noin gave him a significant look as she kept up her pretense of negotiation to the unsuspecting rebel.   
  
The rebel was shaking badly, and looked ready to detonate the system. He was already keying in the final password. The look Noin gave him that instant revealed her intentions. " I know that you only have one bullet left," And with those words, she lunged at him. Two shots rang out, but he hardly noticed as the rebel fell to his knees. He couldn't even remember shooting the rebel, but he didn't care. his attention was directed at Noin as she fell. He caught his angel before she hit the ground.   
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
As he held her in his arms, he couldn't help but remember all her sacrifices. She was the reason he was where he was. It was she who deserved the glory. She was supposed to be the top graduate in their Academy days, but she always let him shine. She always gave him credit that he didn't deserve.   
Even when he acted coldly towards her.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
He was recognized as the Lightning Count while she was given a mere teaching position. She would have gotten more glory had she desired it, but she always contented herself with being in second place. Only a few knew her, and only he knew how much he depended on her. She was his rock; the person who shared his burdens. She devoted herself to him and did whatever he asked of her. She bore everything with a smile and never once complained.   
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
She had told him that she would follow him anywhere, and always assured him that it was of her own choice. He knew that Noin loved him, but he didn't feel worthy of her. But he was finally ready and had planned on confessing to her when they got back from the mission. That was why he was in so much of a hurry. He didn't know that this was to come out of it.  
  
'I believe the value of human life is not comparable to war...  
Any kind of operation that risks anyone's life should be considered flawed in the first place. It is unfair for soldiers to die in a operation where everyone can anticipate casualties'  
  
Those were her words from long ago. Those words now haunted him. He had once thought her foolish for believing so. He thought that death in war was necessary. Noin was right. As she always was. If only he had taken time to plan better he would be on his way home now. With her.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
People didn't think much of her. She was a girl and she was always beside him. They thought her the coward. Someone who wanted to share in his glory. They didn't know that it was the other way around.  
  
Noin was always the smart one, and he had known all along that she had purposely gotten lower grades. The mistakes on her tests were minor; something the instructors attributed to her carelessness. The mistakes were enough to put her a point or two lower than him, but far higher than the rest. He knew that Noin was not careless. She never was. She was always thorough she always planned for the unexpected. She could easily have gotten higher scores. He had asked her why and she had replied that he needed it more than her. It was so that he could avenge his family's murder. He left it at that. He took the honors given to him and resolved to forget about her.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
He didn't expect to need her help again and again and again. She was always ready to lend a hand. He couldn't count the favors he owed her, and he knew that Noin wouldn't ask for anything in return. She had readily accepted the task of protecting his sister though she knew that doing so would make her a traitor to Oz. She would have done anything, but he knew that he couldn't make her do his dirty work for him. No, that was wrong. Noin wouldn't have done something she didn't want. Not even for him. That was probably why he didn't ask her to. He didn't want to lose her respect.  
  
That was the difference between him and her. Noin was steadfast in her beliefs while he constantly changed his whenever they didn't suit him. He admired her for that. She had the strength to be constant in an ever-changing era. He had depended on that.   
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
He needed something constant in his life; something to set his goals on. And she was that goal. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to bring her peace. When he came back from hid "death" Noin was there to welcome him. She was not upset with the wrong choices he made. She had seen his true intentions. She understood him better than he did himself.   
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Now that she was dying in his arms, he didn't know what to do.  
He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Noin move.  
  
He ripped off part of his uniform's sleeve and placed it carefully on her wound trying desperately to stop the flowing blood. Her blood. Noin's breath became shallower and more ragged as he tried to stop the blood, to do something. Zechs looked at Noin's face. "It'll be alright Noin. Just hang on…please." He tried to keep his voice steady as he tried to assure her. Her body felt so fragile, like it would break. Nothing like the strong, determined woman that he knew. It pained him to see her so helpless.  
  
He knew that there was no hope. They were not equipped to handle these kinds of situations. They were too far, there were no fully equipped hospitals here. He felt tears fall from his eyes, but he didn't care. He couldn't help blaming himself. It was his fault for not listening to her.   
  
"Zechs…" She managed to say, opening her eyes with effort. Zech turned to her. "Please don't... It's not your fault. You....sh..shouldn't.....blame....yourself. Y..you...still.... have...so much.... to....live for," she gave him one last smile before she stopped her struggle and let her body relax in Zechs' arms. The dark blue eyes that he loved so much closed with finality. A stricken look crossed Zechs' face. He was helpless. He looked for her pulse or anything that would tell him that she was still alive, but there was none. He couldn't hear her breathe. Her heart didn't beat. Zechs kept his head lowered over Noin and he began to cry silently, holding her closely to him. He would fulfill her request.   
  
His tears mingled with her blood. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. She was always with him, never leaving him entirely in darkness, but now she was gone. There was nothing to save him now , but he had to live. For her. He owed her that. And when the time was right, he will be with his angel again, and he would be able to fly with her, the wind beneath his wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
****End****  
  
How'd you like that? This is my first Fic so your reviews will be much appreciated as well as much needed. Sorry for any misspelled words or wrong grammar. English is not my first language.C&Cs should be sent to packrat@gundamwing.net Belated happy b-day to HORSE; This one's for u. Kita-kits nlg. Bye. ~ Packrat 


End file.
